<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In search of a weakness by Sophia96</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27013288">In search of a weakness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia96/pseuds/Sophia96'>Sophia96</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mafia AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternative Universe - Mafia, BAMF Victor, BAMF Yuuri, Don't Judge Me, I'm a sucker for Victor coming to the rescue, M/M, Mafia AU, Mafia Katsuki Yuuri, Mafia Victor Nikiforov, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Verse, Soulmates, Yuuri is a magnet for trouble</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:14:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,383</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27013288</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia96/pseuds/Sophia96</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Victor felt his every muscle tense. ”You’re not going to touch him,” he said. ”Even if you kill me, you won’t be able to keep him for long, don’t you know who he is?” </p><p>Ivan snorted. ”Do you think I’m stupid?” he asked. ”I made a full background check on him, of course I know who he is.” </p><p>Victor smiled at that, that man wasn’t nearly scared enough to know the truth. ”You really have no idea, do you?” </p><p>Ivan’s victorious smile fell a little. ”What?” </p><p>Victor shook his head in amusement. ”I’d almost wish you’d kill me, just so you could see for yourself,” he said. ”But I know you won’t kill me. I’m your only chance of a quick death. If the Yakuza gets their hands on you, I’m sure they won’t give you the same choice.”</p><p>Or: Victor and Yuuri are both mafia bosses and soulmates and they're not about to let anyone push them around.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katsuki Yuuri &amp; Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mafia AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937590</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>394</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Viktuuri Criminals</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In search of a weakness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here's a prequel to my story "Holding out for a hero (Or something like that) ^^</p><p>I hope you'll like it! &lt;3 It takes place a few weeks after Victor got shot and they realized they were soulmates.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a grey Sunday afternoon. Rain was softly falling from the sky as Yuuri took off his gloves. “Clean this up,” he said coldly, his voice echoing in the abandoned warehouse. “Don’t leave a trace behind.”</p><p>“Yes, sir,” his men said dutifully. </p><p>Yuuri didn’t enjoy killing that much, but this time it was necessary. One of his men knew too much and they were threatening to go to the police.</p><p>It was simply one of those days when everything was working against him.  </p><p>The day had started with a canceled date that he had been looking forward to for about a week, then his best friend called and told him that he was stuck in Thailand after a business trip had gone wrong.</p><p>And then this whole affair. </p><p>Yuuri returned to his apartment with annoyance still stirring in his soul. Why did people have to cause so much bother for others? </p><p>Now he had to find a replacement and have them enrolled in training and…</p><p>Yuuri was brought out of his thoughts as he noticed the door to his bedroom being slightly ajar, which was strange since he was sure he closed it fully before leaving. </p><p>Being an omega made him very protective of his nest, and the paranoia of someone intruding on it made his whole being tense at the idea. </p><p>So he brought up his gun and made sure it was loaded with the security off before entering. </p><p>His room was empty and his nest was still the way he left it, not a single blanket was out of place.</p><p>Cursing his own paranoia, Yuuri released a breath of relief as he put his gun on the dresser and walked back into the living room. </p><p>But as soon as he was about to sit down on the couch, he smelt something, or rather, someone. </p><p>It was an alpha, and he could tell that it wasn’t his mate. </p><p>His instincts immediately took over as he strode towards the door. </p><p>But as soon as Yuuri’s fingers brushed against the lock, he heard a cocking of a gun. </p><p>”Going somewhere?”</p><p>Yuuri shuddered at the voice that he wasn’t familiar with. </p><p>It made him fully aware of how much danger he was in.</p><p>He turned around slowly and faced the man holding the gun.</p><p>It was a complete stranger. </p><p>”Who are you?” Yuuri asked, trying to sound as calm as possible. </p><p>”Oh, how rude of me, I forgot that we have never exactly been acquainted,” the man said. ”I’m Ivan, I used to do business with your mate.”</p><p>Victor?</p><p>”Mate?” Yuuri repeated. ”What mate?” </p><p>Not a lot of people knew about him and Victor. There had been room to speculate considering they always had a hard time being apart during public gatherings for their social circles, and they never started any conflicts with each other or each other’s businesses, even though they were each other’s biggest rivals. </p><p>But more than that, no one should be able to know about them. It had only been a few weeks since they themselves realized that they were actual soulmates</p><p>They kept it quiet to keep them both safe from each other. </p><p>So how could this stranger possibly know?</p><p>”Please, don’t play dumb with me,” the man pleaded with a smile of amusement. ”I work as a private detective, and even though you think you pull the curtains over the window, you should really make sure that they’re completely sealed before undressing each other.” </p><p>”Maybe I fuck everyone who might get me up in the ranks?” Yuuri suggested. ”Whatever you think you have, I’m sure you’re mistaken.” </p><p>”Look, I know you’re scared,” Ivan said apologetically. ”But I know just who you are and how much you mean to Victor. I’m just trying to figure out what to do with you now… I didn’t expect you to be an omega.”</p><p>Yuuri glared at him as his hand twitched for his own gun before realizing it wasn’t there.</p><p>He would have to figure this one out some other way.</p><p>But Ivan underestimated him, which could be used to his advantage. ”You could let me go,” he suggested, trying to keep his voice soft and persuasive. ”I don’t think he would care all that much if something were to happen to me. He cares more for the people around him than his fuck buddy... That would be your best shot.”</p><p>Yuuri normally didn’t care for selling other ones out, but if he could get that man away and give Victor a warning, bloodshed could be avoided altogether.</p><p>”I disagree,” Ivan said. ”I’ve been watching him a long time. And there has only been one person he has ever smiled with.”</p><p>Yuuri felt his heart skip a beat. </p><p>”He loves you,” Ivan continued. ”If something were to happen to you, it would crush him beyond repair.” </p><p>Yuuri swallowed thickly when he suddenly felt his phone starting to vibrate in his pocket.</p><p>He tensed up and quickly noticed that Ivan heard the sound as well. ”Pick it up,” he demanded. ”Show me the screen.” </p><p>Yuuri had no intention to do so until Ivan aimed the gun at him again. ”I said, pick it up.”</p><p>Yuuri reluctantly did as told, seeing it was Victor before he turned the screen towards the man with the gun.</p><p>Ivan smiled. ”Answer and put the phone on speaker.” </p><p>Yuuri closed his eyes before doing what he said. ”Hello?” He answered, his annoyance at the situation could not be hidden.</p><p>”What are you wearing?” Victor asked, his voice low as he was trying to be seductive.</p><p>Yuuri had no idea what to respond to that, especially when he had a gun aimed at him.</p><p>”Yuuri?” Victor asked with a hint of concern. ”Are you still there?”</p><p>Ivan nodded and rolled his hand in a motion to get him to talk.</p><p>”Yeah,” Yuuri said vaguely. </p><p>”Is everything okay?” Victor asked, Yuuri could almost feel his worry grow. </p><p>”Yes, why wouldn’t it be?” Yuuri asked, hoping that he was saying the right thing.</p><p>”Look, I’m sorry I canceled our date,” Victor said. ”You know how it is, things tend to come in the way.” </p><p>”It’s fine,” Yuuri said shortly, almost at the point of snapping. </p><p>”Are you working?” Victor asked. ”I just talked to Leo and he told me that you were going home. I was thinking about dropping by to surprise you.” </p><p>Yuuri was pretty sure that his heart stopped beating permanently at the idea of putting his soulmate in harm’s way. </p><p>He wasn’t putting Victor in danger, even if it might cost him his life. </p><p>”No, I don’t want to see you right now,” Yuuri said, ignoring the way Ivan’s face grew stiff with anger. ”Go home, I’ll call you later.”</p><p>”Wait, Yuuri-”</p><p>Yuuri hung up and threw his phone across the room before looking up to the face of pure rage staring back at him.</p><p>”Shoot me,” Yuuri snapped, having no idea where his sudden burst of bravery or stupidity came from. ”Get it over with, I’m not some puppet you can use to bring harm to the man I love.”</p><p>Ivan growled as he stormed towards him. </p><p>Yuuri easily moved out of his way and gave a counter strike that caused the bigger man to stumble over his coffee table and crash to the floor. </p><p>However, just like any other alpha, Ivan got right back up again, the gun still in hand as he raised it at the omega. ”You’re going to regret that,” he said matter of factly. ”You think you’re so smart, don’t you? But you see, the more you show, the more I learn. And you’re not an ordinary omega, are you? You’ve got some training in hand to hand combat. Did Victor pay for you to get lessons?” </p><p>Yuuri refused to feed information to someone who wanted it as an advantage. ”You think I’d be stupid enough to tell you?” </p><p>Ivan grinned. ”And you’re also smart. This isn’t the first time you’ve been staring down a gun, is it?” </p><p>Yuuri glared at him. </p><p>”You’re such a rare specimen,” Ivan said, taking a step towards him. ”An omega like you would be any alpha’s dream.” </p><p>Yuuri took a step back, he could tell that there was a threat in the statement. </p><p>”Am I making you nervous?” Ivan asked, almost mocking. ”I thought you were supposed to be brave?” </p><p>Yuuri looked at the gun as he contemplated how to get it. If he were to do a surprise attack and reach for it, would he get killed?</p><p>Yuuri braced himself as he got ready to at least try, knowing it was his only way out of this mess. </p><p>But just as he was about to take a chance, there was a loud knock on his door that completely stole his focus. </p><p>“Yuuri, let’s talk,” Victor called from the other side. “I’m sorry, I don’t want to fight.”</p><p>“Don’t make a sound,” Ivan said, Yuuri could feel through his entire body that it was an alpha command. It echoed within him, erasing every single thought from his mind. </p><p>Except from the fear of danger. </p><p>The danger for his mate.</p><p>For Victor. </p><p>But no matter how badly he wanted to warn him, to do something, anything to get them out of that situation, he couldn’t.</p><p>He couldn’t think of any words, any ways to get out of this one. </p><p>His whole body was screaming at him to run, to get to safety, to get Victor to safety, to do anything to save them from getting hurt... But he stood still. </p><p>He could feel Ivan putting something on his wrists to keep his hands behind his back, and for some reason he didn’t fight it.</p><p>Everything was just… Blank.</p><p>Then he was brought back, almost as if someone brought him back from the dead. He could feel his pain and he could see his face. </p><p>The man that meant everything to him. </p><p>Victor. </p><p>…………………………….</p><p>Victor did feel a bit uneasy as he stood right outside Yuuri’s front door, being fully certain that Yuuri was angry with him for canceling their date. </p><p>He had never acted like this before though, he was always able to express what he was feeling. There had to be something else.</p><p>But what?</p><p>Victor could feel Yuuri’s stress as soon as he called his name.</p><p>Then something happened that he didn’t quite understand. </p><p>Something happened with Yuuri that caused all of his emotions to tangle up with each other.</p><p>Could he be hormonal? </p><p>The lock suddenly twisted, causing Victor to wince.</p><p>What was his soulmate up to?</p><p>”Yuuri?” Victor asked as he carefully opened the door. </p><p>He wasn’t sure why, but as soon as he opened the door, his instincts started screaming at him to grab his gun, there was an unfamiliar scent, a scent of an alpha mixed with the scent of Yuuri’s distress.</p><p>He held his gun in a firm grip as he took in the scene before him. </p><p>The first thing he noticed was Yuuri, the second thing was the gun.</p><p>The third thing was the familiar man that aimed a weapon at his soulmate. </p><p>The man that would soon be dead for that specific reason.</p><p>Victor turned off the safety on his gun. “Let him go,” he more or less growled, causing Ivan to grin. </p><p>”Why don’t you put the gun away?” Ivan asked mockingly. ”If you shoot me, he will die, and I’m sure you don’t want that.” </p><p>”If you shoot him, killing will be the last thing I’ll do to you,” Victor stated. ”And I’m sure you wouldn’t want that either.” </p><p>Ivan’s face fell a little. ”So what’s it gonna be then? Are you willing to risk his life just to torure me?”</p><p>Victor couldn’t help but let his eyes fall on Yuuri. Something was definitely wrong. He didn’t even look at him. </p><p>”I’ll give you five seconds to think, then I’ll shoot him and you can do whatever you want with me,” Ivan said. ”If that is a risk you’re willing to take...” </p><p>Victor felt his confidence waver. He couldn’t risk Yuuri’s life. Not like this, even if he would shoot Ivan, Yuuri could still die.</p><p>”Five…” Ivan counted. ”Four… Three… Two...”</p><p>”Fine,” Victor reluctantly agreed as he turned the safety off his gun and put it aside. ”Let him go.”</p><p>Ivan grinned. ”Let him go?” he asked in amusement and pulled his fingers through Yuuri’s hair as the omega stared blankly ahead. ”I think I rather take him for myself,” he said. ”Now I just need to decide whether I want you dead or if I want you to suffer with the knowledge that I’ve taken your soulmate away.” </p><p>Victor felt his every muscle tense. ”You’re not going to touch him,” he said. ”Even if you kill me, you won’t be able to keep him for long, don’t you know who he is?” </p><p>Ivan snorted. ”Do you think I’m stupid?” he asked. ”I made a full background check on him, of course I know who he is.” </p><p>Victor smiled at that, that man wasn’t nearly scared enough to know the truth. ”You really have no idea, do you?” </p><p>Ivan’s victorious smile fell a little. ”What?” </p><p>Victor shook his head in amusement. ”I’d almost wish you’d kill me, just so you could see for yourself,” he said. ”But I know you won’t kill me. I’m your only chance of a quick death. If the Yakuza gets their hands on you, I’m sure they won’t give you the same choice.”</p><p>Ivan looked confused. ”Yakuza?”</p><p>”I’m sure a man of your status would have heard about Mari Katsuki?” Victor questioned. ”Yuuri is her little brother.” </p><p>Ivan turned to Yuuri in fear, as if he just realized the danger he was in. </p><p>Victor took the moment of brief distraction and tackled Ivan to the ground. He punched him hard in the face until the gun slipped out of his grip, then he wrapped his hands around his throat. </p><p>That’s when Ivan made a counter attack and elbowed Victor in the throat, dazing the alpha long enough for him to gain the upper hand.The next punch was a harsh one that Victor was certain would cost him a trip to his veterinarian friend to see if he had a concussion. </p><p>But then, he suddenly heard a growl that sent chills down to his very soul. </p><p>A growl from Yuuri.</p><p>Victor could hear Ivan scream out in pain before he gathered enough of his awareness to find out what was going on. </p><p>Yuuri was blinding the alpha, pushing his nails into Ivan’s eye sockets with enough strength to draw blood while Ivan screamed and tried to fight him off.</p><p>Yuuri was persistent and changed his grip so he could beat Ivan’s head into the floor, making the alpha lose consciousness.</p><p>Then Yuuri looked up at Victor, frowning slightly. “How badly are you hurt?” </p><p>It took a moment for Victor to understand the question. “You’re asking me?” he asked, dumbfounded. </p><p>Yuuri nodded, as if not completely understanding the question. Then he averted his gaze. ”My head feels… funny.”</p><p>”What did he do to you?” Victor asked, his voice stern as his eyes fell on the unconscious man on the floor. </p><p>”Alpha command,” Yuuri said with a groan as he closed his eyes to gather his bearings. </p><p>Victor’s eyes grew cold as he thought about a proper punishment for it. </p><p>”I’m okay now though,” Yuuri claimed. ”I just… Need to let it fade out.” </p><p>Victor nodded in understanding as he noticed the handcuffs on Yuuri’s wrists. How did he get them to be in front of himself? And where was the key?</p><p>Yuuri sighed before looking at his mate. ”Are you sure you’re okay?”</p><p>Victor nodded as he bent down and dug through Ivan’s pockets for the key. ”Just a bit dazed, I’ll be fine.”</p><p>”Who is he?” Yuuri asked and looked at the unconscious man. ”And why did he want to hurt you?”</p><p>”I shot his brother,” Victor admitted as he took the key out and brought it to his soulmate. ”He was going to shoot Michele’s sister, I didn’t have much of a choice.”</p><p>Yuuri nodded, he probably would have done the same if one of his own had been threatened. ”So what do we do with him?” he asked as Victor unlocked the cuffs. ”He’s bound to wake up eventually.”</p><p>Victor looked at the man thoughtfully as he dropped the cuffs to the floor. ”I think we should let him.” </p><p>”Let him wake up here?” Yuuri asked in confusion. </p><p>Victor nodded. ”I want him to be awake when I kill him.”</p><p>Yuuri snorted. ”It’s not as if you’ll watch the light go out of his eyes… I think I got him pretty good in that regard.”</p><p>Victor felt his heart melt as he looked at his mate. His hands were still covered in blood, his hair was disheveled, but he was still so beautiful. </p><p>So powerful, so strong, handsome, loving…</p><p>”Victor?” Yuuri asked, bringing Victor out of his thoughts. ”Shouldn’t we call someone and take him somewhere else?” </p><p>Victor sighed. He knew that Yuuri was right. ”I’ll call up Chris, but I still think we should keep him here until it’s dark. We should get some ropes and a gag.” </p><p>Yuuri nodded in agreement and got to work, only to be stopped by Victor grabbing his hand. </p><p>“I… I love you,” Victor said, his voice full of hesitation.</p><p>Yuuri smiled as he allowed Victor to pull him in for a kiss. “I love you too.”<br/>………………………….</p><p>Ivan woke up to a red, blurry darkness. His eyes were burning and his head was spinning. </p><p>He tried to scream out but realized quickly that he couldn’t. </p><p>Then he felt something sharp pressed against his neck. </p><p>“Good, you’re awake.” </p><p>Ivan would recognize Victor’s voice anywhere, but it did nothing to settle his panic. </p><p>“Vitya, I know you want to take your time, but I’d prefer it if you speed things up a bit so we’ll make our dinner reservations.” </p><p>That had to be Yuuri.</p><p>But where was he? What was happening? </p><p>“Of course, lyubov moya,” Victor said and Ivan could feel the sharp tool draw blood from his neck. </p><p>Ivan cried out again, but nothing but muffled whimpers escaped him. </p><p>“Yes, you should have thought about this before you went after my soulmate,” Victor said coldly in response. “You alpha commanded him, you hurt him, and those are crimes for which you will pay with your life.” </p><p>“Victor, please don’t make a bigger mess than it has to be,” a strange man suddenly pleaded. </p><p>Victor sighed. “I’m trying to make a point here, Chris,” he said, clearly annoyed. </p><p>“He won’t remember the point once he’s dead,” the man named Chris argued. “And the more blood you spill, the more I have to clean up, so I’d appreciate it if you kept the stabbing to a minimum.” </p><p>“You’d prefer it if I choke him you mean?” Victor asked. </p><p>“Whatever makes a smaller mess,” Chris said indifferently. </p><p>Ivan didn’t even have time to react before he felt hands wrapping around his neck, cutting off his air supply. </p><p>“I wish I could say that I was sorry, but I don’t want to lie,” Victor said. “I wish I could do it slower but I have a date to attend.” </p><p>Ivan felt the faint light wash away. </p><p>“Tell your bastard brother hi from me, will you?” <br/>………………………….</p><p>Yuuri had to admit that Victor did somehow look strangely more handsome when he was killing for him.</p><p>Not that he wanted to make it into a habit, this whole evening had been too much of a bother to want to relive it. </p><p>But when Victor turned to him and pressed their lips together, Yuuri had no other explanation for his feelings other than love for the man in front of him. </p><p>He would give up everything for Victor and deep down he knew that Victor would do the same. </p><p>They were soulmates after all.</p><p>And their love was eternal. </p><p>People might think that the love they shared made them weak, that they could be used as leverage against each other. </p><p>But what they didn’t know was that they were always strongest when they were together. </p><p>And together, they were unstoppable. </p><p> </p><p>The end.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's dark, but it's true love ^^" </p><p>Sometimes a break from too much fluff can be healthy &lt;3 </p><p>I hope you enjoyed this little add on on my small Mafia AU, let me know if you want more! &lt;3&lt;3</p><p>Thank you for reading! ^^</p><p>KUDOS!! &lt;3&lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>